dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
View To A Skrill Part II
View to a Skrill Part 2 is the 11th episode of Defenders of Berk. It aired on December the 5th 2013. Plot Continuing from the previous episode, Toothless and Hiccup are seen flying around the ocean in attempts to find Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who mysteriously vanished after being blasted out of the sky (in reality, they were just following Alvin's ship). After deciding it was getting late (as he was searching for hours until the depths of night), Hiccup retreats to Berk and meets up with Fishlegs. Fishlegs asks Hiccup if anyone was able to locate the missing twins, but Hiccup dejectedly replies that no one hasn't and that he had sent everyone back home to rest their dragons, who had collapsed from exhaustion. Hiccup decides to keep looking for the twins and Fishlegs offers to go with him, but Hiccup states that Meatlug was exhausted and that they should rest too. Hiccup takes off with Fishlegs looking worriedly at him. After flying for a moment searching for the twins, Hiccup comes up with a theory that the twins may have gone after the Skrill and that they were not lost and hurt. He decides that Toothless and himself should go look for the Skrill and hopefully find the twins too. Hiccup and Toothless begin to fly in a thunderstorm, but the lightning proves difficult for flying, especially since Hiccup and Toothless were wearing a lot of metal. Hiccup then sees Outcast Island and tells Toothless that even though they and the Outcasts are mortal enemies, they needed to land until the storm passed. Upon landing, Hiccup sees the Outcasts' dragon arena. He sees Mildew, Berserkers, and the Outcasts conversing and he wonders out loud what they were up too. Suddenly, Ruffnut pops out of nowhere and answers Hiccup's question because she had been spying on the Outcasts for quite a while. Hiccup answers indifferently before realizing that he was talking to Ruffnut and that she was alive. He quickly asks the whereabouts of Tuffnut and Ruffnut sadly states that he didn't make it, but she quickly shakes it off as a joke and points to a dead tree. Ruffnut explains that Tuffnut had hollowed out a tree and hid in it so he could hide from the Outcasts. Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut continue to spy on the Outcasts. The Outcasts and the Berserkers are discussing a temporary truce, along with Mildew getting shocked by the Skrill, although the twins and Hiccup are too far away to hear anything they were saying. Hiccup decides that the twins should go undercover in hopes of figuring out what the Berserkers and the Outcasts were doing together. Hiccups states that he couldn't go because the Outcasts and Berserkers know him and Ruffnut refuses to go too, so Tuffnut is chosen to go. After managing to go under the alias "Buffnut the Berserker", he manages to blend in extremely well. He sneaks into the chamber in which Dagur and Alvin were currently discussing the plans of their treaty. Hungry, Tuffnut decides to eat food and starts smacking his lips. Dagur notices this and he threatens Tuffnut of who he was and what he was doing. Tuffnut tells him that he was one of their men known as "Buffnut" and that he had been composing poetry for Dagur and the Berserkers. Dagur listens to the poem and states that he likes it. Dagur invites Tuffnut to dinner and Tuffnut begins to tell jokes in hopes of winning their trust. Mildew, who was serving food, recognizes Tuffnut and attempts rat him out, but after being shocked by the Skrill, he is unable to speak clearly. Tuffnut manages to shake him off and knock him off, getting away with it after stating that Mildew was a lunatic. Later, Tuffnut tells Ruffnut and Hiccup about the Berserker's and the Outcast's plans. The plan was that the Outcasts will drive out the Berkians and only then will Dagur get the Skrill. Hiccup devises a plan to dislodge the current attack on Berk. With Ruffnut staying behind to watch Barf & Belch, Tuffnut will go in and take care of the guards while Hiccup go into the arena to release the Skrill. Tuffnut gets sidetracked and begins telling jokes to the Outcasts, who enjoy his humor a lot. After remembering his part of the plan, Tuffnut goes to get rid of the guards. Hiccup, on Toothless, go in and find the guards gone. Tuffnut appears and congratulates him on taking out the guards, but Hiccup is confused by stating that he thought Tuffnut was the one who took them out. After realizing that neither or had seen the Skrill or taken out the guards, Hiccup sends Tuffnut back to get Ruffnut, Bard, and Belch, while he went to see what was wrong. Flying off Hiccup spots a battle against the Alvin and Dagur. As Alvin gets the upper hand, Dagur reveals that he had stolen the Skrill from the Outcasts. He manipulates the Skrill, which seemingly kills Alvin. He offers the position of joining the Berserker Army to the Outcasts and they accept. Hiccup flies off to intercept Dagur and his attempts to try to attack Berk. Dagur and the Skrill follow Hiccup who end up with a stand-off. Hiccup tricks Dagur into stepping on water so when the Skrill released electricity, Dagur was immediately electrocuted. Dagur falls off the cliff he was standing on and the Skrill, now free, begins to attack Toothless and Hiccup. A chase begins between the Skrill and Hiccup & Toothless, who try their best to outmaneuver the blasts of electricity. Upon seeing an iceberg, Hiccup approaches it to enter an ice caves and through a series of twists and turns manages to get the Skrill to fly into an ice wall. Flying out the ice cave that he had entered previously, Hiccup is about the tell Toothless to blast it close, but the twins appear on their Zippleback and cause an explosion that encases the Skrill in ice once again. Tiredly, Hiccup tells the twins that it was about time they return home, and they agree. Tuffnut begins telling Ruffnut about the Outcasts friends he made and that they were really not that bad. Hiccup and Toothless follow them and return to Berk. Meanwhile, Dagur, who had recovered from the shock and the fall, looking disdainfully at a picture of a Night Fury. Savage came in and told him that the Armada could not find the twins and Hiccup, in which Dagur responds by stabbing the picture of the Night Fury with a knife and staring angrily, yet ominously, at the picture. Trivia *Even though Tuffnut has left, he hasn't formally told Dagur that he lived at Berk, so it's possible that Dagur still believes that "Buffnut" was still a Berserker. *Alvin the Treacherous has seemingly died after being shocked by the Skrill in the water and the Outcast army pledge allegiance with the Berserkers. *Tuffnut shows an apparent skill in pretending and lying as he as able to trick Dagur into believing he was part of his army, and even more for Dagur to like him. *The Skrill is now frozen again after the ice cave collapses on it, this time it might be permanently. Category:Defenders of Berk Category:Episodes